The Best Christmas Gift
by april243
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the Rutters have a little surprise gift on the way. But it's the best gift anyone could ever ask for. [My gift for "fromthehouseofanubis" ]


**_Happy Holidays, everyone! It's me again! Today, this Christmas Eve, I have written a story for a very special someone, and that someone is _****fromthehouseanubis****_! Yes, I was your Secret Santa (though you probably don't care and just want to read the story, right? Lol). I diverted a little from exactly what you wanted, because I feel as though all stories need a backstory to acompany them. There are a few swears in here, so I really hope that doesn't bother you! _****_（＾＿＾ _****_) I hope you don't mind too much about the little changes to your request and enjoy!_**

There was a silence in the new house. Not a person was stirring (and please, don't expect me to say "not even a mouse.")

It was Christmas Eve for 27 year old Fabian and Nina and they both slept peacefully up the stairs in their newly bought house up in Liverpool, UK.

Two years and seven days ago, the high school love birds married— after a long since deserved reuniting when Nina happened to have her work move her to Liverpool— in a little church in the country.

Soon after the rice got thrown all over them as they walked out of the chapel by a very excited Amber with a very pink dress on, they took their honeymoon…

all the way back to Anubis House.

It was peaceful there, for all the danger was gone— with a lot of help from Nina and Fabian (though they both regret either 1. Leaving without a proper goodbye, or 2. Not really _helping _during the third adventure of Sibuna).

They had convinced Trudy to let them stay in the attic for at least a week, only _after_ convincing her that there were no grey hairs on her head and that she looked as young as one of the students.

Of course, there were in fact gray hairs and Trudy was most definetly aging. But they didn't tell the blushing and flattered woman that.

So they stayed for a week and got to know the students living in the house at the time very well. All was well and good, but after the married couple insisted their welcome had been overstayed, they had to depart.

The House of Anubis groaned pitifully as Nina made to leave, as if saying,

"_Please_ stay here! I need you! I need you!"

Nina had found herself crying as she packed her belongings; Fabian calmly walked over to her and dried the stream of tears with his thumbs and kissed her cheek comfortingly.

"Hey," he murmured, pulling his wife into a loving embrace, "I know it's going to be hard to leave again—" a hiccuped sob came from where her head rested on his shoulder, "— but it will be alright. You'll be alright, Nina. This isn't a final goodbye. I promise you will see Anubis House again."

She sighed, pulling from the hug, eyes puffy and cheeks flushed, and took his hands in hers.

"I know. I'm just being silly," she laughed sadly. "This house just gets to me, I guess!"

He nodded quietly. "It gets to me, too…"

They took their leave of Anubis, no more tears shed. Then, after two months, they bought a house. It was cozy, painted a rosey red— which was Nina's favorite part, for she adored the color—, and had a skylight in the attic, perfect for watching the night sky— that was Fabian's favorite part. He had almost forgotten in those years of high school that he loved astronomy. Now it was a priority.

They moved in and had a wonderful one year and three months together in the house. Then, a baby made itself known in Nina's womb in April, (and she could never even speak of the intense embarrassment she had felt when she broke the news to her girlfriends at a coffee shop in London, and none other than Patricia Miller exclaimed with a look of horror in her eyes, "You two actually banged?! You guys are, like, the most virgin people I know!" in front of them all. Joy had practically spit out her drink from laughing; Nina had not been able to recall a time in her entire life where she had wanted to murder someone this badly).

But, despite the embarrassment, the girls were thrilled for Nina.

Fabian had been even more thrilled with the revelation, though.

Patricia had given her an effective way of spilling the beans. She claimed it was the easiest way and that she herself had told Eddie the same thing.

So Nina used it.

Walking into the kitchen one bright morning, came Fabian, dressed up to go to work at the science center.

Nina was also dressed for work, except she was in her hospital garb, ready to head off to the local hospital as a nurse.

She took a deep breath as Fabian took a sip of coffee and opened her mouth to come out with it.

"Fabian, I— I—"

He looked up and gave her a questioning look, "Yeah, Neens?"

Nina took another deep swallow of air.

"Fabian, I find myself to be pregnant."

Silence had filled the room until Fabian let out a shout of, "REALLY? OH, NINA! THIS IS— IS— FANTASTIC!"

Nina let out the breath she had been holding and began to laugh on the high called relief. "Oh thank God!" she laughed, reaching across the table to kiss him.

Now, nine months later, here we are on Christmas Eve— well, techniqually Christmas Day, for it was past midnight.

As the hours ticked by, Nina groggily awoke to a very terrible situation. "Oh shoot, did I wet the bed?" she groaned tiredly.

No sooner had she said it, Nina knew what was happening.

"FABIAN! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME! MERRY CHRISTMAS, BECAUSE IT'S TIME TO GO!" she yowled uncharacteristicly, and Nina shoved Fabian several time before he woke up.

"What is it, love?"

"THE BABY!"

"OH GOD!"

"WELL, CALL THE DOCTOR! WHAT ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE FOR?"

"I DON'T KNOW, I'M JUST SHOCKED!"

"WHY? IT'S BEEN NINE MONTHS!"

"BUT CHRISTMAS!?"

"IT COULD BE FUCKING EASTER AND I WOULDN'T CARE; JUST CALL THE DOCTOR, GOD DAMN IT!"

So they rushed to the hospital and several hours later, little Sarah Frobisher Rutter was born.

Nina held her child so gently it was hard to imagine she had been screaming savagely only an hour before.

"Oh my baby girl…" she cooed, kissing the little forehead.

Fabian came in through the door, and in a haze of happiness, kissed Nina on the cheek. She let him hold Sarah for a little while, watching as he whispered his introduction,

"Hi, darling. I'm your dad."

Nina's eyes welled up with tears of joy, for, simply put, it was the best Christmas present anyone could _ever_ ask for.


End file.
